Abecedario KakaAnko
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: /Drabbles según el diccionario/ Maldad / Mitarashi sonríe y, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza hacia él, besándole con ternura en un principio y luego con pasión contenida, mientras el sol iluminaba cada rastro de oscuridad que perecía en la ciudad de Konoha. /KakaAnko/
1. Agonía

**Disclaimers: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Abecedario KakaAnko<em>

_Agonía_

Por que si. La agonía de no poder verlo es mas fuerte que tu. La esperanza de poder volver a ver su expresión despreocupada al llegar y la sonrisa que ocultaba bajo su mascara, el pervertido libro que siempre llevaba en sus manos y que leía las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aun así, te sientas en el marco de la ventana viendo la lluvia caer fuera de ella, lo esperas a pesar de que la ultima palabra ya fue dada, la cual no creíste cuando viste con confianza el anillo que brillaba en tu dedo, y el pequeño empujoncito que sentiste en tu vientre lo aseguró, _él _no se había ido.

Después de todo no ha terminado, lo esperaras, lo prometiste aquel día en el que juraron su amor eterno.

Sientes un tironcito de un lado de la camiseta que llevabas puesta, te das la vuelta y la vez.

-Mami-pronunció mientras abrazaba mas contra su cuerpo el osito de felpa que llevaba en su brazo- Tuve una pesadilla-dijo torpemente.

Le sonreíste tiernamente y le estiraste los brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella te abrazo y se acomodó en tu regazo, sintiendo tu protección.

Kohana era tu nueva luz y la razón de tu vivir, cuando la miras a los ojos lo miras a el, en muchos aspectos superficiales es idéntica a ti con su morado y pálido cabello blanco y los mismos ojos chocolate que tu, pero su personalidad y la valentía que posee a la corta edad de tres años, es heredada de su padre, Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! ¡Espero no haberlos descepcionado...! Es mi primer KakaAnko n.n Y como lo prometí aqui esta.<em>**

**_Bueno, vamos a lo mas importante, este Abecedario va a estar compuesto por Drabbles o One-Shots depende mi inspiración ^^_**

**_La próxima palabra es con B, ustedes la eligen, la palabra elegida por el primer review(que haya opinado) va a ser la próxima ^^ No es obligación dar una palabra no se preocupen *-*_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_PD: Kohana Hatake, es de mi invención ^^ Si quieren usarla, con un MP todo se arregla :)_**


	2. Brujeria

**Disclaimers: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Abecedario<em>_ KakaAnko_

_Brujeria_

-¿Practicas brujería Anko?- Anko no lo podía creer, lo miró fijamente y soltó una carcajada.

En cambio, Kakashi se quedó en silencio observando el rostro de la mujer con detenimiento, desde sus grandes y redondos ojos de iris marrón claro rodeados de largas y oscuras pestañas que le daban un toque sensual, siguiendo por sus pómulos ahora sonrojados y los rosados labios que poseía, ¡Tan apetecibles que le hacia babear! Desechando malos pensamientos sacudió la cabeza levemente y se concentró en el plato de dangos que tenia enfrente, ni siquiera los había probado, aun no entendía porque esa mujer lograba convencerlo de tantas cosas-como ir por dangos- y le pegaba ese afán de lo dulce que él tanto aborrecía.

-¿Que dices? ¿Hablas en serio?-le preguntó luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos cruzadas, mirándolo expectante.

-Creo que no-sonrió levemente debajo de su mascara. Anko soltó un bufido y pidió otra ración de dangos. Kakashi se quedó observándola, otra vez. Sin duda, aquella mujer practicaba brujería, ninguna otra persona lo había hechizado así, menos de su tipo, dinámica, alegre, extrovertida, y glotona...pero él la consideraba encantadora con cada uno de sus defectos y no tan defectos...Y el todavía sostiene que la brujería forma parte de las tareas cotidianas de la vida de Anko.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado ^^<em>**

**_La palabra fue elegida por: HinataWeasley789. Se que habia muchas otras posibilidades-como cosas sobrenaturales- pero cuando leí tu review se me vino esto a la mente. ¿Que loco, no? *-* Además, lo sobrenatural no es lo mio u.u_**

**_Bueno, como en el anterior, el primer review que elija una palabra, será el próximo titulo^^ En el caso de el drabble/one-shot próximo, es C._**

**_Besoooos!_**

**_*Ame No Yoru*_**

**_PD: HinataWeasley789 puedes volver a elegir xDD_**


	3. Carajo!

**Disclaimers: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Abecedario KakaAnko<em>

_Carajo!_

-¡Carajo Hatake!-gritó Anko en medio de las aguas termales. Todas las muchachas presentes se espantaron y se alejaban de Anko-furiosa y largando chispas- a medida que avanzaba por el agua hasta salir a la superficie- ¡Te mataré y te enviaré al infierno!- Ajustándose la toalla inconcientemente salió de aquel lugar, ante la mirada expectante de todos.

A cada paso que daba por la Aldea, cada vez notaba mas las miradas sobre su persona y lo murmullos a sus espaldas, pero mataba con la mirada a cada uno de los que osaba a hablar de ella o a mirarla.

Con una malévola sonrisa llegó al lugar apuntado en su mente. Detalló con la mirada a todos los presentes, Kurenai Yuhi estaba bajo el árbol apoyada en el tronco de este, Asuma Sarutobi hablaba animadamente con ella y frente a ellos Kakashi leía un libro despreocupadamente.

_-A mi no me engañas-_pensó, y decididamente y con pasos fuertes se acercó a ellos. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, bajó la guardia.

-A-anko- la miró Kurenai sorprendida, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Asuma que apartó la vista y Kakashi estaba inmutable- ¿P-por que estas así?-le dijo detallándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué...?-bajó la mirada a su cuerpo y gritó de vergüenza, automáticamente su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Así es, Anko Mitarashi atraía la mirada de todos solo por una cosa: Solo tener cubierto el tronco y parte de las piernas por una pequeña toalla blanca. Realizando un sello con la mano izquierda mientras que co la otra se sostenía fuertemente la unión de la toalla, desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kakashi quitó su vista del libro y miró el rastro de humo que Anko dejó.

-La has estado espiando de nuevo ¿Verdad?-lo acusó Asuma.

Kakashi suspiro y cerro el libro Icha Icha Paradise, y dijo:- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- Asuma negó con la cabeza y Kurenai musitó un _Pervertido _

Los ciudadanos pueden afirmar que a lo lejos, cerca de la casa Mitarashi, escucharon : _¡Carajo Kakashi!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien...Gracias a HinataWeasley789 por elegir esta palabra: <span>Carajo!<span> Tengo que admitir que...¡No me lo esperaba! xDD Pero bueno, salió esta historia :3_**

**_Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen(por que si, se que pasan y no dejan reviews, malitos DX) Y a la única y mi buena amiga(conste que nunca hablé con ella mas que por reviews y estos drabbles) HinataWeasley789, Que tiene otra vez el derecho de elegir palabra, claro, si es que llega primero al review._**

**_Proxima letra(algo obvio): D_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. Diferencias

**Disclaimers: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p><em>Abecedario KakaAnko<em>

_Diferencias_

-¡Quiero ir por dangos!-chilló Anko enfadada. Desafiaba con su mirada y tenia los brazos cruzados, esperando la respuesta.

-No-dijo simplemente Kakashi- No me gustan.

Roja de rabia bufó y evitó su mirada y lo ignoró.

A unos metros, Asuma y Kurenai miraban divertidos la situación. La relación de sus amigos era extraña, eran dos polos opuestos que por razones de la vida se unieron sin tener nada en común. ¿Raro, no? Esos dos eran muy diferentes, ella glotona, el despreocupado; ella extrovertida, el tranquilo; las diferencias eran notables a simple vista, desde sus expresiones hasta la forma de actuar y hablar, hasta en el ámbito social eran muy distintos.

De un momento a otro Anko se acercó a Kakashi y le quitó ese "librito" que tenia en sus manos, bruscamente miró hacia sus amigos y se los arrojó a ellos, Asuma logró atraparlo en el aire. Inmutable, Kakashi la miró, Anko sonrió malévolamente y lo agarró del brazo, arrastrándolo en dirección al local de dangos.

-¡Iremos por dangos Kakashi, te guste o no!-ordenó Anko a lo lejos, cuando desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

Sus amigos los miraron confundidos; Asuma miró el libro y estuvo a punto de abrirlo cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra- amenazó Kurenai. Rendido, le entregó el libro, la mujer lo guardó dignamente en su bolso y emprendió el camino por el cual Anko y Kakashi desaparecieron, seguida de Asuma.

Así era, Anko Mitarashi y Kakashi Hatake complementaban perfectamente como polos opuestos, con diferencias y semejanzas, defectos , compartiendo sonrisas y besos...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui estoy :) Esta vez tuvo el honor de elegir la palabra Pochi-san(que mas abajo le respondo el review)<strong>

**Creo que a estas alturas ya saben el mecanismo de estas historias por lo que ahora toca la letra: E Recuerden las reglas, el primero que deje un review con una palabra que empiece con esa letra será el tema del próximo drabble u one-shot.**

**Ahora:**

**Pochi-san: **¡Gracias por tu review! Me ilusiona que te gusten los drabbles y la idea que alguna vez(hace dos semanas) cruzó mi mente, y que decidí hacer con esta pareja *-* Wooow me halagas diciéndome que tengo...¿imaginación?¿ Si, eso^^ Yo creo que es gracias a ti y HinataWeasley789 que me han dado el pie para hacer los drabbles (las palabras), ademas no me considero una persona con mucha imaginación *-* Me puse contenta(?

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Gracias por el review de una palabra! Al menos dejaste una seña de que pasaste, no como otros(se que pasan y leen, pero no dejan reviews, los estaré vigilando ò.ó)

**HinataWeasley789: **No dejaste review en esta historia, pero consideré en agregarte a los agradecimientos, por no haberte agradecido antes. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! De verdad, te tengo que agradecer dos historias que gracias a vos salieron de mi mente(? Muchas gracias ^^

**Dejen reviews *-***


	5. Estilista  Eclesiastica

**Disclaimers: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Abecedario KakaAnko<em>

_Estilista - Eclesiástica_

El sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta llamó la atención de Anko. Levantó la vista del mostrador y sonrió levemente.

-Buenas tardes-saludó- ¿Qué necesita?

Un imponente hombre de cabello plateado y en puntas había entrado, de mirada fría y seria, calculadora y determinada.

-Un corte-dijo de manera cortada.

Anko bufó, ¿No es obvio? Si entró a una peluquería... ¿Que quería? ¿Un helado?

Le indicó que se sentara enfrente de uno de los muchos espejos y se paró detrás de el.

-¿Cómo lo quiere?-preguntó mientras jugaba con la tijera en su mano, abriéndola y cerrándola.

-Que lo empareje.

La chica observó el cabello ¿Qué empareje que? ¡Si estaba perfecto! Hasta que encontró un par de puntas desparejas. Comenzando su labor se concentró en el pero no pudo evitar si había una ocasión especial.

-Es para una boda- instantáneamente Anko pensó que era la suya, suertuda seria la mujer que se casaría con el, parecía un buen hombre, educado, y demás estaba decir lo lindo que estaba físicamente- De mi hermano-agregó.

-¿Eclesiástica?-preguntó Anko sin poder evitarlo.

-Así es-afirmó.

-Que bonito...es el sueño de toda mujer creo yo...entrar al altar vestida de blanco... ¿No seria bonito?-preguntó imaginándose en esa situación.

-Es un embrollo...-comentó el hombre.

-Aun así sigue siendo una hermosa ocasión-dijo dando un ultimo recorte- Listo-depositó la tijera en la mesa y tomó un peine del mismo lugar, y comenzó a retirar el cabello restante- ¿Le gusta?-preguntó coquetamente mientras lo el peliplateado se miraba al espejo.

-Esta muy bien-dijo satisfecho.

Anko volvió detrás del mostrador y el hombre la siguió.

Luego de pagarle le dijo:

-Si le gustan las bodas eclesiásticas, puede venir.

-¿Es una invitación señor Hatake?

-Tómelo como quiera.

Le deslizo hasta ella una tarjeta blanca con un numero anotado detrás de ella sonriendo coqueta, los aludo con una mano hasta que el desapareció por la puerta del negocio...

...

_**Creo que este no superó las expectativas de nadie... Pero aun así me gustó^^ Bueno...combiné dos palabras, **__**estilista y eclesiástico elegidas por HinataWeasley789.**_

_**Ahora, vamos a responder. Quiero aclarar que estoy feliz por los reviews w,w:**_

_**Alexa Hiwatari:**__ ¡Bien! Gracias por el review! Una palabra significa mucho :3_

_**HinataWeasley789: **__¡Gracias por tu review! Tengo que decir que...cuando leí "Eclesiástico" mi expresión fue WTF! Segundos después, leí las demás opciones y...combine la primera con estilista, pero si la original hubiera sido "Espermatozoide", no podría haberlo hecho ò.ó Admito que me reí y mucho :D Fue un verdadero reto hacerlo D: Créeme. _

_**Isi-san:**__Primero que nada ¡Hola! Y ¡Gracias por el review! No sabes cuanto (mucho) me alegra que hayas leído esta historia w,w Al parecer, no te comprometieron (__**? **__¿Sabes que? En la historia de Carajo! Había planeado agregar a Jiraiya! ¡De verdad! Con un papel pervertido :3 Ojala llegues primera en al F!_

_**Natsumi Anko:**__ Hola! ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia o las historias y dejar un review w,w! Me alegro estar usando bien las personalidades __(mas abajo explicare todo) __Gracias :3 yo no me considero alguien con mucha imaginación...sino que las palabras que los lectores me dan me inspiran, sino, soy como una papa(? _

_**Un tema que aclarar.**_

_**La persona que me **__**ayudó con las personalidades**__**, fue **__**Natsumi Anko**__**, que se tomó un poco de su tiempo y la molestia de explicarme sus personalidades **__(pequeño problema que tenia)__** y gracias a ella esta historia empezó w,w No lo dije antes por no querer comprometer a leerla **__(como dijo alguien :3)__** Pero **__**ella me explicó todo**__** Gracias de todo corazón ^^**_

_**Como siempre, gracias por leer a los que leen y no dejan reviews (lo sé) Y bueno a ver quien llega primero para la letra: **__**F**_

_**¡Que comience la carrera! Ok no ._.**_

_**¡Aquí me despido! Desde Argentina!**_

_**Ame No Yoru o Sofi-chan para abreviar :3**_


	6. Fidelidad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen!

* * *

><p><em>Abecedario KakaAnko<em>

_Fidelidad_

_ —_

Anko suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en el sofá, el embarazo la traía cansada, sentía dolores en su espalda y antojos cada dos por tres, hace unos minutos, se le había antojado chocolate con sal y jengibre, algo que meses antes hubiera considerado repugnante, ahora, era delicioso. Posó su mano en su vientre y loa acarició de arriba abajo.

Pensó en su esposo.

El reloj marcaba las 8:50, diez minutos para que llegue. Se incorporó lentamente y se estiró; caminó hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera ¿Qué podría hacer de cenar...? Divagó un rato hasta que vio algo, sus ojos le brillaron con deseo, había masa para dangos lista para preparar, su mente revoloteó un poco imaginándose la salsa escurridiza deshaciéndose en su boca y su paladar saboreando el dulce sabor de esas bolitas azucaradas.

¡Al diablo la cena! Esa noche iba a disfrutar de algunos dangos. Estiró el brazo para agarrar el recipiente, lo tomó del borde y lo levantó, pero por alguna razón se detuvo; una sensación de repugnancia la abordó y le revolvió el estómago haciéndole soltar bruscamente el bol. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a la masa.

¡No podía ser! Gritó internamente. Su amor por los dangos estaba... ¿Desapareciendo? Horrorizada se calmó un poco y pensó, ella le era fiel a esos dulces desde que tenia uso de la razón, entonces...podría que sea un efecto del embarazo. Oh cielos...estaba segura de que no aguantaría dos meses sin probar su postre favorito, de solo pensarlo, sentía que estaba dentro de una terrible pesadilla.

Escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta al abrirse y momentos después su esposo apareció en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina con una bolsa de papel que llevaba el logo de _Sweet Dango, _emocionada, Anko se acercó a el a toda carrera, le quitó rudamente la bolsa de las manos y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Te estoy eternamente agradecida Kakashi— canturreó contenta.

Caminó hacia la mesa se sentó, abrió la bolsa y, cuando el aroma que desprendía inundó sus fosas nasales se sintió en el cielo, su amor por los dangos había vuelto. Kakashi la miraba desde la puerta con una leve sonrisa.

Si, por que Anko Mitarashi le juraba fidelidad a los dangos tanto como lo hacia su esposo, los amaba y le fascinaban desde que tenía memoria.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿No se esperaban esto? Bueno, esta palabra fue elegida por <span>Isi-san<span> Realmente gracias a todas las autoras que comentaron antes y le dejaron opinar :)_**

**_Por cierto...el quinto drabble lo voy a rehacer, me espanté cuando lo leí de nuevo (muchas veces) ¿Lo hago de nuevo o no?_**

**_Bueno ahora voy a responder:_**

**_HinataWeasley789: _**_Muchas gracias por el review, siempre fiel a la historia w,w Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado (aunque tal vez lo vuelva a hacer) Wiiii me estoy superando (? Espero que te haya gustado este n.n Espero tu review (L)_

**_Pochi-san:_**_ Primero que nada, gracias por comentar :3 ¿De verdad te gustó el drabble? A mi me pareció medio flojito cuando lo volví a leer u_u Bueno, nada ^^U Estoy feliz de que sigas pendiente de la historia *—*_

**_Isi-san: _**_Gracias por el revieww xD Como ves, nadie te ganó en esos segundos w,w Y aquí esta la historia ¿Que te pareció? ¿Era lo que esperabas? Y con respecto al drabble anterior, si fue confuso u.u _

**_relatosinfin: _**_Ew, Maqa ¿Que haces acá? (? Lo importante es que leíste las historias (yo no te obligué ewe) Y se que no entendés un pepino, pero te queres robar mi idea igual ¬¬ Oh, y si, la carita tiene bigotes como vos :D (Ejem...estaba al lado tuyo cuando comentaste)_

**_dani555: _**_Oh, me alegra que te haya gustado! Si, eso de la boda lo hice apropósito w.w Estoy feliz de que sigas la historia :3_

**_narushizu4ever: _**_Gracias por el review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer todos los drabbles. Bueno, me hiciste notar muchos errores, como que me falta agregar la definición de eclesiástica (mas adelante lo agregaré) los disclaimers, te agradezco, últimamente estoy un poco...desconcentrada por algunos problemitas con el colegio y la familia...por lo que me olvido de muchas cosas u_u Y para tu suerte(si es que lo quieres leer) volveré a hacer el quinto drabble. (Espero que no te sigan amenazando ;))_

**_Ahi esta todo ^^ Gracias por opinar :3 Ah, cierto, creo que empezaré a responder los reviews por Mp, por que las respuestas se me hacen mas largas que la misma historia D: ¿Que prefieren ustedes?_**


	7. Guerra

_Abecedario KakaAnko_

_Guerra._

_Elegida por: Isi-san ^^_

* * *

><p>Sangre, gritos y desesperación, una escena perfecta para un autentico escenario de guerra. Jadeantes y heridos los ninjas se lanzaban a los enemigos, arriesgando todo por acabar con ellos.<p>

Frente a ti, tus compañeros caían al suelo, sangre y sudor salía de sus cuerpos justo en el momento en el que cerraban sus ojos para siempre.

Un kunai se disparó desde las sombras, ágilmente lograste esquivarlo, pero el segundo rozó tu mejilla, provocando que un líquido rojo que tanto conocías fluyera de ella. No contaste con que un tercer kunai se dispare contra vos, tres ninjas salieron desde los arbustos, el protector en su frente o brazos los reconocían como ninjas enemigos.

Las fuerzas te faltaban y apenas podías mover los brazos y piernas, una herida en su estomago te dificultaba el respirar y tu vista se le nublaba. A unos metros tuyos lentamente se acercaban los enemigos con cautela, había pequeñas leyendas tuyas, casi desconocidas, pero leyendas al fin.

Abandonando sueños y las metas que alguna vez creíste poder cumplir, ignorando todas las circunstancias que pensaste que existían, te dejaste caer al suelo rendida y agotada, con las perlas de sudor cayendo por tu frente, olvidaste a los enemigos mientras escuchabas el chapoteo de sus pasos contra el suelo inundado de agua, causante de la inminente lluvia. Tu vista se disminuyó y no viste nada más, solo un par de gritos de exclamación y alguien que te cargaba en brazos.

æææææ

Despertaste agitada en la cama de una tienda de primeros auxilios, esas que nunca faltan en las guerras. Desde una silla, metros mas adelanta estaba Kakashi dormido, velando por que despiertes.

Te sientes atónita.

¿El te había salvado? Otra vez, había arriesgado su vida por ti, sin dudarlo.

Siempre preocupado por tu bienestar, tu seguridad...

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de golpe.

— ¿Ya despertaste?— más que a una pregunta eso sonó a una afirmación, tan solo atinaste asentir con al cabeza— Llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo— ahora se encontraba en el pie de la cama, cerca de ti. Lucía sucio, mojado y despeinado, digno de la batalla, pero algo faltaba, la expresión de su rostro no combinaba con su aspecto, se notaba feliz bajo al máscara, tal como a un niño que le regalan un dulce.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio, disfrutando de sus tímidas y leves miradas, recorriendo sus aspectos y gestos, memorizando sus acciones, movimientos y reacciones.

La tenue luz de la luna menguante entraba por al ventana, un aspecto espectral se formaba en la habitación, sombras deformes aparecían en las paredes a medida que esa luz avanzaba, y afianzabas las sabanas contra tu cuerpo, tensa.

Kakashi lo notó, e instantáneamente fue en tu ayuda, se sentó a tu lado y te envolvió con sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes, cuidándote de la oscuridad a la que tanto le temías por que te recordaba tu pasado, oscuro y agitado.

Solo por eso te sentiste segura, Kakashi emanaba seguridad y calidez. Algo florecía en tu interior, una conexión existía entre vos y Kakashi, una relación más que amigos.

_Mariposas en tu estómago, aun después de la terrible guerra._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo haré corto ^^ Gracias por los review.<em>**

**_Oh, solo un mensaje para UnicornioNinja: ¡Hice dangos! Y no te convidé MUAHAHAHA. Unicornio Morado Fuera(?_**

**_Bueno, a ver quien llega para la letra H. Aviso: La letra Z es de mi prima (véase UnicornioNinja)_**

**_Gracias a todas y todos por comentar y leer (a los que no dejan review también)_**


	8. Hinata

_Abecedario KakaAnko._

_Hinata. Elegida por: HinataWeasley789._

* * *

><p>Temblorosa, Hinata tocó la puerta de la oficina de Anko tres veces con su puño cerrado.<p>

Dentro, la nombrada, se movió incomoda en su silla y posó su mano en su vientre hinchado, mientras que con la otra sostenía un par de papeles. Los suaves golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

—Adelante—dijo enderezándose— ¡Hinata! Que raro verte por aquí... —dijo a ver a la ojiperla dentro de su oficina.

—A-anko sen...—su pecho se infló interrumpiéndola y cuando exhaló el aire de golpe emitió un gracioso sonido, corto y sutil. Anko rió.

— ¿Tienes hipo Hinata?—la aludida asintió con la cabeza sonrojada— Ven, déjame que te revise—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Anko se levantó de la silla pesadamente y se acercó a Hinata, la observó de cerca y abrió los ojos como platos de golpe, asustando a la Hyuuga.

— ¡Válgame Dios Hinata! ¡Estas embarazada!— un sinfín de emociones embargaron a la chica, y sin saber como actuar, huyó despavorida de la habitación como un tomate, sin hipo.

Minutos después, Kakashi entró a la oficina.

—Anko...¿Le dijiste a Hinata que estaba embarazada?—preguntó desde el umbral de la puerta su esposo.

—Si, como sabes, Kurenai esta de misión, y Hinata necesitaba ayuda, de pronto, el hipo fue presente y quise ayudarla dándole un buen susto...—no pudo aguantar la risa.

—Anko, el que se llevó el susto fue Naruto, que casi se arroja de la Torre Hokague— la risa de Anko aumentó aun mas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Actualicé rápido! ewe. Bueno, gracias por leer y los reviews. <strong>__**Pasé los 20 reviews! W.w**_

_**Siguiente letra: **__**i**__**. No lo hagan taaaaaaaaaan difícil (léase Eclesiástico) Piensen en la autora w.w (Ojo, recuerden que la originalidad es posible w.w)**_


	9. Ilusión

_Abecedario KakaAnko_

_Ilusion. Elegida por: dani555._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

_Próxima letra: __J_

* * *

><p>La ilusión de ser padre ¿Qué hombre en la tierra no la experimento o sueña con experimentarla alguna vez? Pobre del hombre que no quiera tener hijos...esa sensación de que alguien con tu misma sangre vendría al mundo es exquisita.<p>

Así se sentía Kakashi Hatake cuando su esposa le comunicó que iba a ser padre, nervioso e inquieto; impaciente por saber lo que contenía el papel que tenia su esposa en sus manos.

—Es una lástima— había dicho Anko aquella vez, Kakashi estuvo a punto de abandonar la esperanza— Este año no podremos ir de vacaciones a la playa—continuó— Escuché por ahí que el precio de los pañales subió— rió maliciosamente la Mitarashi.

Esa vez, Kakashi no se había dado cuenta del mensaje hasta que sintió las manos de su esposa tomar las de el y colocarlas aun en su plano vientre, sonriendo con ternura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Gracias por los reviews!<em>**


	10. Joya

_Abecedario KakaAnko._

_Joya: Elegida por UnicornioNinja._

Anko sonrió de lado y se ruborizó un poco. Se ató el cabello morado en una cola alta y buscó con ansias en su bolsillo. Sacó un pequeño cofre y se lo extendió a Kakashi.

Captando la idea este lo tomó entre sus manos y dudó un poco. Un leve empujón en su hombro por parte de la chica lo hizo reaccionar. Suspirando se situó detrás de Anko y, con delicadeza extrema abrió el cofre, sacando suavemente un collar de cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de corazón rojo. Sin duda, una joya hermosa.

Anko se estremeció ante el contacto de la joya sobre la piel de su cuello, y de las manos de su novio –por que EL era su novio- en la parte de atrás de su cuello asegurándolo para que no se pierda.

Se dio la vuelta sonrojada y miro los ojos inexpresivos de su novio, pese a todo, ella lo quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh tanto tiempo sin actualizar...lo siento U_U<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado...Esto le pasó a una amiga, en su cumpleaños tuvo que obligar a su novio que haga eso *-* Y me dio permiso para hacerlo. Así que Florencia, no creo que leas esto, los derechos de la historia son tuyos, pero los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto xD Yo solo lo narré ^.^**

**La próxima letra es...*redoble de tambores* H! Digo K! ö.ö Suerte al que llegue primero... ^.^**

**Claro, muchas gracias por los reviews, esta vez solo respondí algunos, los otros me dio pachorra responderlos, pero sepan que amo que dejen reviews W.W**

**Bye xD**


	11. Karaoke

_Abecedario KakaAnko_

_Karaoke._

_Elegida por: HinataWeasley789._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una espléndida noche de verano, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la luna menguante se asomaba entre las débiles nubes que cubrían el cielo estrellado.

Las kunoichis y shinobis de la aldea, aprovecharon el día libre que se les abdicó –cortesía de La Hokage- y salieron con amigos.

Por supuesto nuestra Mitarashi no iba a quedar fuera de aquella celebración, y, horas antes, había convencido, mas bien, obligado, a la que podría considerar su mejor amiga, a salir en una noche de parranda. Pero claro que invitar a Kurenai también implicaba que vaya el paquete, en este caso, Asuma.

Y ahora Anko, estaba caminando –mas bien corriendo- al lugar de encuentro.

—¡Llegando!—exclamó unos metros antes de parar su "suave" caminar.

—Al fin llegaste—dijo Kurenai mientras se masajeaba la sien con irritación.

Recorrió con sus orbes castaños claros el lugar pintoresco donde acaba de entrar. Dejó los zapatos a un lado y dio un paso adelante, a través de su media pudo sentir lo frío que estaba el suelo. Recorrieron todos los pasillos habidos por haber del local hasta llegar a su cubículo reservado para ellos solos.

Entusiasmada, abrió la puerta de golpe.

Y todo fue silencio.

El sonido instrumental de la canción seguía sonando, pero el cantante ya no pronunciaba palabra.

Kurenai rió nerviosamente y tomó a Anko por los hombros, sosteniéndola.

—Perdonen, no creímos que ya estuviera reservado— dijo al ver el cubículo con cuatro personas dentro, Naruto al micrófono, Sakura a la comida, Sai con sus extrañas pinturas y Kakashi con su pervertido libro.

Sip...todo el equipo 7 reunido en celebración de una misión exitosa.

—¿Eh? ¡No se preocupen!— gritó, como siempre sin medir su tono de voz, Naruto.

—Es cierto. Pueden acompañarnos—sonrió de lado Sakura. Miró a Sai y Kakashi, esperando recibir una respuesta de ambos, pero solo recibió una encogida de hombros de parte del chico pálido y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de su sensei.

Y así siguieron cantando...

Hasta que el turno de Anko llegó.

Tomó el micrófono firmemente entre sus manos y lo afianzó contra su pecho, con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza le indicó a Sakura que dejara ir la música.

El piano comenzó con una melodía lenta, sublime, casi angelical. Al instante reconoció que esa no era la canción que eligió, y que Sakura se había confundido, pero por no querer causar problemas e interrumpir tan hermosa melodía, cerró los ojos y dejó que su voz fluyera.

_Incluso ayer estuve buscando_

_Todos los colores que empiezan a cambiar._

Se impresionó de su mismo tono al escuchar lo suave que le salió, nunca en su vida había cantado una canción de ese tipo...tan lenta y melódica.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y ver a su "público" –si así podía llamarle, cuando eran cuatro o cinco personas- y los vio atentos a su persona, observando cada movimiento.

Por su parte, Sakura la detallaba con admiración –y leve envidia- por la hermosa voz que la Mitarashi tenia escondida.

Kurenai, estaba feliz por ella, e impresionada a la vez, al igual que la pelirrosa, la observaba con atención.

Mientras que Kakashi, en cambio, había quitado su mirada del libro y observado –un poco desaireado- a su compañera, Anko. Tenia que admitir que la chica tenia una poderosa voz –no solo para ordenar- dulce y a la vez fuerte.

_Ahora no estás aquí..._

Los aplausos fueron inmediatos a penas la música se apagó. Anko dejó el micrófono sobre la mesa y prosiguió a tomar asiento, justo a un lado de Kakashi.

—Estuviste bien—la felicitó secamente Hatake, volviendo su mirada al libro.

Orgullosa, ella se cruzó de piernas y sonrió con sorna.

—Lo sé—dijo altanera.

Luego de muchas rondas de canciones por parte de un rubio, una rosada y algún que otro AsuKure... llegó el momento de hacer cantar a su sensei.

Y no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar cuando lo amenazaron con quitarle la maácara, sabia que ahora, ya crecidos, eran capaces de hacerlo. Dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Tomó el micrófono entre sus manos.

—¿Qué canción?—preguntó Sai, quien ahora manejaba el reproductor.

—La que sea—enfatizó. Segundos después, la melodía se dejó escuchar.

_¿Puedes sentir en todo tu cuerpo mi sabor enloquecedor?_

Bien, nadie se esperaba esa oración de la canción. Tanto Sakura como Kurenai se sonrojaron, Naruto y Asuma soltaron un par de carcajadas y Sai solo buscaba en sus libros que reacción ameritaba aquella situación.

La única que se mantuvo seria, aunque fuera extraño, era Anko, que había ignorado la letra de la canción y solo se preguntaba una cosa: ¿Como demonios hacia para cantar taaaan bien con esa máscara?

_Déjame lamer solo a mi tu..._

Dios, eso era demasiado. Esta vez, todos estaban riendo, y Kakashi solo los ignoraba, claro, excepto Anko que estaba ida del mundo solo con su pregunta en mente.

_A mi, que no se amar me basta con eso. Tal vez puedas enseñarme._

Ya canción terminó. Y esta vez por suerte o circunstancias de la vida, Anko solo escuchó el final.

—¡Otra! ¡Otra! ¡Otra!—le insistió cuando se sentó a un lado de ella, retomando su lectura.

—No—negó rotundamente, incluso el mismo se había dado cuenta de la letra de esa canción era bastante ecchi.

—¡Vaamos! ¿Por que no?

—Por que no, Anko.

Ella calló. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

¡Bien hecho! Un punto más a su amistad.

Otra canción había comenzado, esta vez, un dúo ¿Quiénes eran? Asuma y Kurenai, por supuesto.

Molesta, Anko miró al frente y se llevó a la boca un dango, de los muchos que había pedido hace unos minutos. Fingió que esa situación y que él la llame por su nombre no le importó, pero en verdad, se sentía muy feliz, mas que feliz por eso.

Punto Final.

.

.

.

.

_Hola niñas/niños (Creo que soy la mas peque acá)_

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Fue mas largo e.e No sé si se califica como un One-Shot..._

_Pero bueno...creo que no profundicé mucho en sus personalidades... ¡pero de verdad lo intenté!_

_Notas: Se que los song-fic no se permiten, aunque este no es uno, si tiene frases de canciones..._

_La canción de Anko: My Lie to You._

_La canción de Kakashi: Spice!_

_Las dos, son de Vocaloid...si, tengo una adicción a eso :I Repito, no esta TODA la canción escrita._

_Próxima__ letra: L! Suerte :3_

_Desde ya, muchas gracias por los reviews (y claro, por leer)_

_Good Bye!_


	12. Lejos

_Abecedario KakaAnko_

_Lejos._

_Elegida por: dani555_

_._

Lejos, lejos en el horizonte se divisa un ave, un ave libre como el viento...La guerra, la gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja había comenzado ya hace tiempo y en uno de esos arrebatos de tiempo libre entre medio de las batallas, Anko había dedicado esos segundos en observar el atardecer en el horizonte y reflexionar sobre algunas cuantas cosas.

Pero ella veía mas allá de la línea del atardecer, ella, en esos momentos de debilidad podía ver a todas esas personas que arriesgaban sus vidas por proteger a aquél mocoso...

Pero definitivamente, en su mente albergaba otra persona, aquel hombre con el que no hablaba hace tiempo, demasiados meses, o tal vez pocos meses respecto a la relación que llevaban. Sin embargo, ella sabía lo lejos que el estaba para ella, y lo lejos que ella estaba para el; pero aún así no puede quitárselo de la cabeza.

Como el simple hecho de colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, Anko cree firmemente que Kakashi esta lejos de ella, y siempre será así...

-.-

¡Como extrañaba publicar algo aquí! . No se que me sucedió u.u cofcofroleocofcof...

Si no han captado la idea, he aquí una minima explicación: Es una reflexión de Anko respecto a su casi nula relación con Kakashi, eso de "el que no hablaba hace tiempo, demasiados meses, o tal vez pocos meses respecto a la relación que llevaban" se me ocurrió esta frase para explicar que el tiempo era demasiado poco como para que vuelvan a encontrarse otra vez si comparamos su relación normal...¿Mucho enredo?...Siento que maté al KakaAnko en esto, pero fue una visión de la realidad que tuve al buscar imágenes de ellos...

Ne...bueno, me voy(?)

¡Ah! Pero antes...Siguiente letra: M

Ahora si..

Good Bye!


	13. Maldad

'**Maldad'**

-**D**eberíamos dejar esto.-

Confusa, Anko lo mira entrecerrando sus ojos, a través de sus espesas pestañas negras, delineando sus párpados. Atónita, da un paso hacia atrás y deshace totalmente el débil abrazo que le proporcionó a Kakashi. Él, con la mirada baja y la típica expresión cansina e indiferente le observa de igual forma, mientras la aparta sosteniéndola de las manos.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiona rudamente, haciéndose otro paso hacia atrás, permitiéndose verlo mejor, en su plenitud. No entiende, no comprende sus palabras y, éstas, parecen escapar de sus oídos.

Kakashi exhala un suspiro a través de su máscara y suelta sus manos, abrochándose rápidamente y con dedos ágiles su chaleco jounin. Anko, paladeando la situación, se recuesta sobre el respaldo de la cama y, vestida tan solo con una camisa de él, observa el techo de la habitación de ella, coloreada de un pálido rosa y una mancha de humedad estirándose un poco más cerca de la esquina derecha, en diagonal a la cama.

Sin embargo, Kakashi logra acaparar de nuevo su atención al levantarse de la cama, pulcramente vestido como cuando llegó esa noche, temprano.

-¿Ya te vas, entonces?- Pregunta con tono hosco y permanece estoica sobre la cama, con las piernas estiradas, cruzadas al final y con la camisa color melocotón cubriendo lo justo y suficiente. Hatake la observa. Aún en ese momento ella lleva un buen porte y permanece a raya, protegiendo su orgullo.

Por eso le gusta.

No obstante, la mirada de ella está perdida en algún punto de la habitación y, mientras él parece buscar con algo de desesperación en sus bolsillos, Anko aprovecha el momento para ahogar un gemido doloroso, acompañado de lágrimas, en su garganta.

Un pequeño cofre, lo suficientemente grande como caber en la palma de su mano, es arrojado por Kakashi y rebota por el mullido colchón hasta llegar a la altura de la cadera de Anko, quien baja la mirada y observa, con una confusión distinta a la anterior, al objeto. Levanta su brazo y toma el cofre entre sus manos, sintiendo la textura aterciopelada de color azul rozar las yemas de sus dedos. Lo abre y, cuando lanza un gemido ahogado y levanta la mirada, observa a kakashi sentado en los pies de la cama, mirándole como siempre, pero con un tinte de esperanza.

Mitarashi sonríe y, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza hacia él, besándole con ternura en un principio y luego con pasión contenida, mientras el sol iluminaba cada rastro de oscuridad que perecía en la ciudad de Konoha.

**.**

**Se me dio por actualizar esto :'3 Lamento la tardanza, pero sinceramente, esta palabra me costó más que Eclesiástico xDD (y digamos que ese no fue muy bueno…). Incluso, no ha quedado tan bien incorporada el valor de la palabra 'maldad', pero después de meses sin actualizar, quise complacer mi capricho de hacerlo .3 Acepto si no les ha gustado, y por eso, espero la palabra para la N, así no la jodo C: (aunque a mi, me gustó xDD).**

**Este drabble es para Natsumi Anko a quien, a pesar de no poder dejar reviews en sus historias, me encantan C: Y sentía que algo, por más pequeño que sea, tenía que darle! Gracias por todo~!**

**Ciaossu~!**


End file.
